mcmmofandomcom-20200223-history
Repair
Repair is one of the parent skills of the first child skill, Smelting. It can be used to repair tools and armor on Blocks of Iron. 'How to repair items in Minecraft' You can repair items in Minecraft by right clicking with them on a iron block. The higher the level, the more durability is restored. each time you repair costs one of the material the item was made of (E.X. iron chest plate would cost one iron ingot per click) Arcane Forging 1-8 Arcane Forging is used to keep enchantments on items after repairing them, It starts at level 1 you can eat of the Repair skill. At a﻿ 10% success chance, this is the level in which Arcane Forging starts. Each level afterwards adds a small % increase. such as at level 125 you gain a 10%, level 250 a 20%, at level 750 you get a 50%.cap Along with this there is a chance for a downgrade on the enchantment: A power II bow would become a power I bow.To turn off Downgrades simply change true to a false. Base Durability Restored Sucking Dick For Money Experience Calculation For each repair, the experience gained is the amount of durability restored multiplied by the value of the material in the chart below. All armor of a material type has the same multiplier. Tools, however, have a multiplier based on amount of material components of the tool (1, 2, or 3 pieces). This is because all tools of the same material have the same durability, whereas armor durability scales with number of components. Experience is only awarded for durability restored; any restoration beyond maximum is ignored, making repairing near-perfect items inefficient. #The average durability restored by one material is calculated as the durability of the full set of armor divided by the amount of materials required to fully repair the entire set. If repairing armor in full sets, each material used will provide this much experience on average. #The 3 figures refer to tools requiring 3 materials (e.g. pickaxes), 2 materials (swords and hoes) and 1 material (shovel) to fully repair respectively. #The amount of experience gained if the material is fully used up in repairing the tool. For maximum experience efficiency per material used, boots provide the most exp per repair, due to armor durability being independent of number of materials required. After boots, the second most efficient things are tools, all providing more than any other armor, without counting in-game rounding errors. Additionally, gold tools provide slightly more experience than iron tools, whereas diamond armor provides slightly more experience than gold armor. Diamond boots provide approximately 6.5x as much experience. RMob Farm / XP Grinder ( Also Helps with Fishing, gives you plenty of XP ) Make a mob farm, and spam it with your fishing pole. It should give you xps when mob dies, and it helps your fishing as well when mob is shaken. when your pole is about to break, repair your fishing pole with string. fishing pole breaks down to red every ten seconds, and it should give you about 3000 xp per repair. It is a good method to increase fishing and repair if you cannot afford diamond. You may not see the effect as quick if you are on level over 120. Pro Tip: Use a spider farm! Spiders will drop Strings upon death. Woodcutting Find a biome with large trees. I'll suggest jungle and spruce. When you found those biomes. Get a diamond axe and chop down as many large trees as possible with tree feller. it should be nulled pretty much after a few times, then you may repair it. With leavesblower, use stone axes or gold axes (don't use the diamond and else) to blow leaves can gain experience rapidly. Shears Find a forest or a jungle, and break all the leaves with shears. Then, repair the shears for quick xp. Bow Get yourself a bow and a few arrows. Stand next to an anvil and just keep shooting arrows at the ground, and in a fashion that you can pick them up automatically. When the durability goes down, repair. Repeat. Gold Sword Make yourself a gold sword. When it becomes nighttime, go outside and slay until your sword is at 1-3 durability (Tip: if you press the keys F3 + H, you can see the ID and durability of a tool, armor, or items by hovering over it in the inventory). Then, go inside and repair. Repeat. This method requires a good amount of gold, but it is extremely efficient. Most of the time, you can do this multiple times a night, depending where you live. If killing mobs isn't an option, herd animals and kill them with the gold sword. This method is a bit less efficient, but it gives the same amount of XP per gold used. Cactus Method Stand against a cactus that is 2-3 blocks tall while wearing diamond armor. This will damage the armor somewhat rapidly. Use Regeneration and Resistance beacons, regeneration potions or gold apples and food to keep your health up. When your armor gets into the red, remove it to prevent it from breaking. Continue standing against the cactus so the rest of the armor keeps getting damaged. The helmet will go first, followed by the boots, leggings, and finally the chestplate. Once all armor is sufficiently damaged, repair it and go stand against the cactus again to repeat the process. This requires a stockpile of diamonds, golden apples, and/or regeneration potions to be very effective. You can use iron gear instead but it will take a longer time to level up. Alternatively Instead of potions use the Regeneration effect with a resistance Effect on a nearby beacon. Pro Tip: The most effective way to level up quickly is to use an MCMMO party to share the levels. A party of 3-4 people can reach level 600 within a few hours using this method. Videos: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v Repair skill is a skill that is useful for restoring items back to their full durability without experience points. This is also useful for salvaging unwanted items to receive materials. You can start truly salvaging at the repair level of over 600 (Salvage is separated in some versions, /repair or /salvage in game to find out more)